Other Half of My Soul
by Seepingshadows
Summary: Mutou Yuugi is a magical creature who is incomplete. With each passing day Yuugi's magic slowly drains away his life energy. Now the only way to save himself is to find the other half of his soul and become whole. puzzle/ blind


**Declaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Rated T for a reason. Please R&R**

_**"**_**talking**_**"**_

_**'thinking'**_

_**/mind link/**_

**An 'X' usually means time skip, a change in location, or a change in point of view.**

* * *

_**[There's a Large World known as Veredomi(1) which seems to be at the perfect distance from the sun. On this planet there are oceans, forests, plains, deserts, and so forth. The world flourished more beautifully as each day passed by. The inhabitants of this world were animals of every kind as well as beings known as Anifurem(2). Anifurem were magical beings that were born incomplete. As children they are unaware and able to live normal lives, much like that of humans. As they get older they under go a change known as 'Awakening'. The children's magic is sealed and they are unable to use it. The Awakening is the breaking of the seal and the free flow of magic. There are all types of magic and the Anifurem broke down all magic into two categorizes, White and Dark magic. Magic is a very dangerous art for the incomplete. By using magic they use an energy that's within. Once that energy is gone it feeds off one's life energy till they burn out from the inside out. The Anifurem will burn up till only ash is left. After going through the awakening the Anifurem must quickly find their Anipar(3). Once found their Anipar becomes their everything, allowing them to feed off each other's energies and no longer at risk of burning out.. A ritual is then performed that combines their souls making the two whole. ]**_

Yuugi knew he was dreaming the moment he opened his eyes and found himself once more in that same darkness that haunted his dreams since his awakening. Yuugi couldn't help but smile fondly at the darkness around him. The first time he had this dream he had been scared. He had felt so lost and alone within this darkness, but that was then. He was no longer scared of this darkness. The darkness that had seemed so lonely, quiet, and cold now made him feel safe, comfortable, and at peace. For this was his darkness. The darkness of Yuugi's Anipar. Amethyst orbs scanned the surrounding darkness in hope. After going through the awakening it's possible to connect with one's Anipar through dreams and that's what Yuugi's been doing. He had spoken to him. He's been trying so hard to see him. The darkness always hiding his appearance and if either tried to speak their names they would wake up. The only thing Yuugi's seen within this darkness were a pair of crimson eyes that have started haunting Yuugi whether he was awake or asleep.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yuugi soft voice called out into the darkness. Waiting around wasn't one of Yuugi's strong points at the moment. He wanted to speak with him before he was force to wake up. _'Please, just let me hear his voice again.' _Yuugi silently prayed wanting nothing more than to hear that deep soothing voice of his true anipar once more. Yuugi didn't want to face tomorrow without speaking with him. He knew his precious mou hitori no boku wasn't from Veredomi. His other understood nothing about half souls, magic, or the dreams that began haunting him. He didn't even know what an anifurem was. From what he had said the dream where different to him. Yuugi's anipar had said that in these dreams he could see nothing but light. A light that shined so brightly it made him feel blind and stopped him from seeing Yuugi.

"Aibou!" that voice Yuugi longed to hear finally called back followed by the sound of footsteps. Yuugi couldn't keep the smile from his face from both the nickname and the steps that grew closer. His anipar started calling him that after Yuugi explained why they were there dreaming of each other. Well he had started to after getting over being skeptically over the whole matter. It was about a week before he accepted Yuugi's words as the truth. Each step his anipar took chased away the anxiety Yuugi had been feeling. A warmth began to fill the emptiness Yuugi felt within himself.

"I'm here, mou hitori no boku." Yuugi said as the footsteps seemed to stop right in front of him. He wanted so badly to reach out and try to touch him, but feared such an action would force him awake and cut his time with his other short.

"Is something wrong, little one? You sound off tonight. I can tell you're worrying." his anipar question with a bit of concern lacing his voice. Yuugi felt so touch at his anipar's concern and the fact that he could tell something was troubling Yuugi at just the sound of his voice. Biting his lip, Yuugi debated on what to tell him.

"Tomorrow I go to the clinic and get the result of my true anipar so that I can go and search for him." Yuugi informed as he felt confusion flow off the other at his words.

"I thought I was the one, your true other?" his anipar stated as a question making Yuugi smile slightly. Oh, how he wanted to see him.

"You are. The result should help me find you" Yuugi stated a little bitter at what else could happen.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that we'll be meeting face to face soon." his other voiced surprised and happy at the news. Yuugi slightly blushed at the waves of happiness rolling off his other at the news. He really wanted to meet Yuugi as much as Yuugi wanted to meet him.

"Hopefully, if I've been wrong we will but I don't know. I want to meet you, mou hitori no boku!" Yuugi declared sadly on the verge of tears. Would they really keep Yuugi away from him? The more he thought about it the harder it was not to cry. Yuugi try to stay silent choking back a sob.

"Aibou?" he questioned in worry. "It'll be okay. Don't cry little one. I'll always be here for you" his voice whispered soothingly. Yuugi gasped as he felt a soft touch against his face. Fingertips gently brushing the tears away. This was so new to him. The first time that Yuugi's ever felt his other's touch. His other's hand cupped the side of his face and Yuugi's heart swelled. Yuugi leaned slowly into the touch enjoying the new warmth that filled him.

"I don't ever want to wake up from this dream." Yuugi muttered eyes half-shut as he soaked in every touch, every emotion his other gave him. His anipar chuckled gently caressing the side of Yuugi's face.

"I understand aibou, but if we never woke up than all we could ever have is a dream. I want so much more than a dream. I want you to be my reality."

Yuugi face heated up and his heartbeat increased tenfold at those words. He knew it's what he wanted as well. To meet and be with his other in the waking world. He made a decision than and there to do whatever it took to meet his anipar. If that meant disobeying and fighting them he would. Yuugi would give up everything to be with him, his precious mou hitori no boku.

"I'll do everything in my power to find you" Yuugi declared as crimson orbs staring back at him. A pale hand dropped from Yuugi's face falling back into the cover of darkness. A buzzing sounded off in their head as their minds became fuzzy.

"I'll wait for you, aibou"

**X**

"Yuugi! Yuugi, wake up! There's a lot to do today." a voice spoke loudly making the boy groaned as he fought to stay asleep.

"Five more minutes, Jii-chan." the boy whined trying to snuggle deeper into the bed. Yuugi sighed after a few minutes of peace hugging his pillow happily. Just as sleep was about to take him once more the voice returned.

"Five minutes have passed! Now get UP!" his jii-chan said making Yuugi groan unhappily.

"It's to early." Yuugi retort as the blanket were pulled off him. Yuugi curled up on himself holding tight to his pillow. Sudden light filled his eyelids as his grandfather pulled the curtains to the window by his bed open.

"Wake-up, wake-up, rise and shine!" his grandfather spoke in a sing-song way bouncing on his grandson's bed. Yuugi's amethyst eyes shot open as his whole bed shook.

"Jii-chan!" Yuugi shout jerking up trying his best to glare at the old man who sat laughing happily at the foot of his bed.

"Now Yuugi, don't tell me you forgot what today is?" his grandfather asked making him confused for a moment before realization struck.

" Why don't you get ready for today. I'll make you're favorite for breakfast." Jii-chan said standing up and leaving the room. Yuugi fought back tears before shaking the feeling away. He cried enough as it is. Getting up out of the bed, Yuugi stretched his body, lifting his arms as high as he could, and expanding his white wings out.

The boy's name is Yuugi Mutou, an Anifurem. The Mutou family was well known for their magic though Yuugi wasn't sure how strong his magic would be yet. He would know by the end of this awful day. Today Yuugi would find out his anipar. Someone that you must live the rest of your life with. They become your everything. Some go out and search for their anipar while other undergo a series of tests and examines that uses magic to show you your true anipar. Those who have the dark magic out of the two were considered the dominant one. Once one under went a awakening they could no longer live normally. They had to have their anipar to balance themselves out.

Yuugi quickly dress in a pair of white slacks, a short sleeve lavender tunic that the back started just below the shoulder blades making it comfortable for his wings, a light brown belt, and brown shoes. He examined himself in a mirror before adding a dark purple bracelet with a little gold and finally was his family's heirloom, the Millennium Puzzle. The puzzle was a golden upside down pyramid with a strange eye in the middle on a brown string. Yuugi placed the string around his neck before working on his hair. For a moment Yuugi thought of putting it in a low ponytail but people often confused him as a girl when he force his hair down. His hair naturally spiked up looking like a star from the front. The base and majority of his hair was black with purple outlining the tips of his hair, and golden bangs framed the front of his face. After finishing his hair he was ready. He did a once over in the mirror and pouted. Yuugi had the Mutou curse, meaning that he inherited the short and petite form that most of the Mutou's had.

Yuugi shook his head and walked to his bed pulling out a small duffel bag from beneath it. Not only was today when he found out his Anipar but it was also his last day living with his family. He just hoped his reason for leaving was different from what he thought. '_Please let me be wrong' _Yuugi prayed placing the bag at the foot of his bed before heading downstairs. Downstairs in the dining room sat the only three family members Yuugi had. They all looked so sad except his mom. His mom was practically skipping from one place to another.

"Good morning everyone." Yuugi said trying to sound cheerful gaining everyone's attention. They greeted him back as he went to sit at the table.

"Yuugi-chan, come eat breakfast. We'll be leaving soon. Oh my gosh, this is just so exciting! Feels like only yesterday you and Heba were babies and now my little Yuugi off to go meet his anipar. I just can't believe it!" his mom gushed sitting breakfast on the table for everyone. Yuugi's mother was a young-looking woman in her early thirty. She had light tone skin and short black hair. Her blue eyes almost appeared to sparkle as she talked. Yuugi frowned at the table glancing up at everyone every once in a while. Heba glared at the table not bother to eat anything. Heba was Yuugi's twin, looking almost identical. The only difference was that Heba's skin was tan while Yuugi was rather pale.

"Don't worry Yuugi. You might not be living here after today but that doesn't mean we'll no longer see each other. I'm sure your anipar won't mind letting you come and visit every so often" Grandpa added softly making Yuugi and his twin look up with small smiles.

" Right, they wouldn't be my anipar if they kept me from my family." Yuugi grinned as everyone nod in agreement.

"It'll all work out in the end. You'll see." his mother winked at him. Yuugi force a smile at her. He had a feeling that his assumptions have been right. That he wasn't going to meet his true anipar but someone everyone else wanted him with. Yuugi wasn't going to be with anyone but his true other. So long as it wasn't HER that showed up it would be okay.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?" his brother's questioned making everyone look more closely at him. Yuugi slightly shifted not wanting to say what was really bothering him. How could he accuse his mom of such a thing? Well he could always say his second worry.

"What if they don't like me? Or they're disappointed that its me?" Yuugi winced at the thought of spending his life with someone who hated him. What would he do then? He couldn't bare it if his dark didn't love him. After all his other never seen him. What if looks were important to him and he didn't like the way Yuugi look. Could they make it work? Yuugi would try his best to make his other self happy.

"Now now, don't be silly my boy. Anyone would be lucky to have you" Grandpa laughed trying to encourage him as Heba nod with a wicked smile.

"Your anipar is going to love you and if they're ever mean to you I'll kick their ass." Heba announced making Yuugi laugh at his twin's serious expression.

"Yeah, don't worry Yuugi-chan. She'll love you!" his mother said with a knowing look that made him grimace. All to soon breakfast ended and they headed for the door. Heba ran to his room refusing to say bye and grandpa made sure to stay right beside Yuugi. His mother continued walking ahead of them. The town they lived in on Veredomi was beautifully sculpted. Paths paved in stone while the buildings were made of rock, wood, and crystals. Flowers and trees could be seen every which way one looked. Yuugi loved his home and hoped his anipar would allow them to visit Veredomi. As they walked they enter a place full of arches that held strange colored stones along the edges making the space within the arch show nothing but light. A space that teleported one to another place. The three walked to an archway with the word clinic written on the top of it. Walking through the portal made Yuugi feel light and dizzy. Within the flash of a light they stood in a white room full of chair and benches with a woman sitting at a desk. His mother moved forward quickly speaking with the woman as she looked through some papers she had laid out in front of her. Yuugi was growing more and more nervous. Would it really turn out okay in the end?

"Try not to be so nervous my boy. It'll be fine." his grandpa reassured patting his grandson's arm. Yuugi turned his head away from his mother and looked at his grandfather tiredly.

"I love you jii-chan! I don't know what's going to happened but I won't ever forget you all" Yuugi whispered as they stood in silence waiting.

"I love you too, Yuugi" he replied hugging his grandson. Once they let go they once again stood in silence. Not even speaking when his mom returned. They only had to wait for about five minutes though it felt so much longer to Yuugi. At this rate he felt like he was going to have an anxiety attack. He main focus turning to calm his nerves. Reminding himself that it would be over shortly. _'Just a little longer and I'll know the truth' _he thought not really sure if his wanted to know. They enter another white room that looked like a doctor's office that had a table in chairs in it. The silence was all-consuming. Yuugi walk over to the wall that was opposite from the door. The wall itself was nothing but windows filling the room with light. It look like they were on the fifth or sixth floor. Yuugi couldn't be too sure. His grandfather stood near Yuugi staring out the window admiring the view as his mother sat wait patiently. He closed his eyes and forced on those amazing ruby eyes that stared back at him.

"Hello, my name's doctor Shiozawa. Today's the day you meet your anipar and we perform the bonding ritual. Is this correct?" the doctor asked which Yuugi's mother quickly answered as the doctor nod looking through the papers he had with him. "Good news Mutou-chan it appears that you won't have to search. You're anipar is from this world." the doctor said as Yuugi stiffened. His world felt like it was shutting down. They really were going to deny him his anipar. He would have to search with no help, but there were so many worlds and all he knew was a voice and those hypnotic ruby eyes. Would it be enough to find him? Yuugi had a feeling that is anipar was human and would start there. It was somewhat common that if a Anifurem wasn't a anipar that it would be a human.

"Doctor, they're here" the woman who had been at the front desk called as the door opened once more proving Yuugi right. How could his mother do this to him? That was Yuugi's thoughts as he watched his best friend walk into the room with her father. His childhood friend was a girl by the name Mazaki Anzu. Her short hair that had come just above her shoulders looked to be swaying at the pace she was moving. She was about a 8 inches taller than Yuugi with a skin that was only a slightly darker tone than his. Her bright azure eyes quickly scanned the room stopping on him.

"Yuugi-kun! Isn't this great." she chimed quickly moving forward to embrace him. Anzu had always treated him kindly even protectively. She was a great person that is something Yuugi couldn't deny, but she was nothing more than a sister like figure at most and even that was stretching it with the fact that she took part in this. She helped to keep his true anipar from him. Yuugi just couldn't understand it. If they loved him wouldn't they want him to be happy? Yuugi placed his hands on Anzu's shoulders before shoveling her away.

"Yuugi?" Anuz asked worriedly. He had push her away something he has never done before. She grew confused and hurt at the reject but Yuugi just stood there looking miserable.

"Yuugi-chan, what are you doing? Aren't you happy? Looks like your best friend ended up being your true anipar. Now you and Anzu can bind your souls together and be whole" his mother announced happily making Yuugi tense up more. Betrayal and sadden crept into Yuugi's heart as the one thing he had prayed wouldn't happen has come to pass. His own mother sold him, denying him of his true anipar. Trying to trick him into believing she was his true other so that his family could be wealthy. Trying to make him believe that it's just a coincidence that his family that is known for strong magic is to be with the Mazaki family who is very rich yet whose magic is slowly fading away. It a bunch of bull. For one Yuugi knew his anipar was a male due to the dreams he had that allowed him the chance to hear his other. His other was _Not_ Mazaki Anzu. Yuugi emotions ran uncontrollable inside as his breathing picked up as he tried to calm himself. His whole body felt as if it was on fire. Was it just his mother and the Mazaki family or were grandpa and Heba involved as well? Black spots starting filling his vision making it hard to see.

"Yuugi-kun? What's wrong?" Anzu questioned wearing a hurt expression as she reached for his arm wanting to comfort him anyway she could. Panic flashed across everyone's face as magic began rolling off Yuugi causing the tiny room to shake.

"Yuugi, my boy, what is wrong?" his grandfather quickly moved forward grabbing Yuugi's shoulders and slightly shaking him in hopes of snapping him out of his current state of mind. The room stopped shake for a moment before Yuugi grinded his teeth together and yanked himself away from his grandpa.

"Were you a part of this to Jii-chan? Would you so easily sell me? I thought you loved me?" Yuugi hissed painfully as tears streamed down his face. Yuugi watched the confused look on his face and quickly realized he hadn't known. It was all his mother. He shook his head and turned to the doctor.

"Were is my true results? TELL ME!" he screamed causing his magic to lash out making everyone in the room jump and Anzu shirk as the computers in the room exploded. "I know it's not Anzu. I went through the dreams."

"Mr. Mutou, please! We wouldn't..." the doctor started as Yuugi head faced the ground his eyes hidden away from view by his bangs. Magic swirled around him like an angry storm making his hair dance around wildly. The Magic much like a white wind shattered the windows and started lifting anything that wasn't nailed into the ground into the air.

"Stop this! You're going to burn yourself out!" Anzu shouted as a chair that had been in the air flew at her at a rapid speed. Anzu threw herself to the left hitting the ground barely dodging the chair. It had slammed into the wall behind her breaking into many pieces before it continued floating in the air.

"Where is he? Where is my true other?!" Yuugi screeched making more magic pulse out of him.

"No more! You're going to kill yourself, and then you'll never meet him." his grandfather declared as everything in the room crash to the floor. Yuugi stared at the doctor a moment before coming the a realization that they wouldn't tell him anything.

"If you won't tell me I'll find him myself." Yuugi said running to the window.

"Yuugi, wait!" his mother shouted but he didn't stop from jumping out thee window and spreading his wings and flying away.

Yuugi flew straight home rushing quickly to his room to get his bag before heading to central station. Central station was a dome building filled with hundreds of arches that lead to different planets. The buildings inside was nothing but white and cloudy due to all the portals. Yuugi moved quickly in fear of being stopped by someone. He didn't stop till he stood in front of an arch that read Terra, Gaia, Earth above. A panel with a small computer screen attached stood beside the arch. Thee screen listed towns and states which the portal could send him to. Yuugi frowned at the screen in confusion. There were a lot of pick from but which would lead him to his anipar. This was so hard. After reading through the names one seemed to stick out more than the others. It was there he would find him. He felt it in his heart.

"Yuugi?" a voice called from behind making him jump in surprise. His first instinct was to jump into the portal but stopped himself once he knew who was speaking. Taking a deep breath, Yuugi turned to face his brother Heba. "What's going on? Did something happen?" he asked as Yuugi sighed.

"Heba. In my nightstand are letters to mom from the Mazaki family. They're trying to get me to believe Anzu is my true anipar but I know she's not. I've dreamed of him since my awakening. His eyes are all I see when I shut mine and his voice always ringing in my head. I have to find him. I won't settle with what they want. I'm sorry Heba but I won't be coming back." Yuugi explained watching his brother stare at the ground trying to hide his face.

"Let me come with you. It will be easier if we work together. I can help you" Heba retort as determination filled his eyes but his face quickly fell as Yuugi shook his head.

"I'm sorry Heba, but it would be too difficult. You haven't gone through your awakening yet and humans barely know anything of magic. I couldn't proper take care of you in that time." Yuugi informed and watched as Heba winced at his words. "I'm going to miss you so much" he quickly moved forward to hug Heba tightly.

"Yuugi, I promise we will meet again. Once I go through my awakening I'll come find you. It'll be okay in the end." Heba vowed hugging his brother back before he pulled away. Yuugi looked at his brother once more promising never to forget him and turn to the portal. This was it the start of his adventure.

"Wait for me mou hitori no boku. I'm coming"

* * *

***Chapter's End***

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. This is on a trial basis. I'm not sure if I'll continue it yet. So be sure to let me know what you all think. This was my first attempt at puzleshipping. Please R&R!**

**Term description time. Please don't going crazy on me if some of these are wrong. The Latin words were googled so I can't be sure how correct they are. **

**(1) Veredomi is the name of the planet which Yuugi lives. It is two Latin words blended together. Vere or verum means true while domi is a shorten word for home. Veredomi true home**

**(2)Anifurem is also two Latin words shorten and blended. Ani is shorten for animus which means soul or spirit and furem is the word for thief or stealer.**

**(3)Anipar comes from the Latin word Animus which means soul and par the English word partner**

**(4) Jii-chan is the Japanese word for grandpa**

**(5)Aibou is the Japanese word for partner**

**(6) Mou Hitori no Boku is Japanese word meaning Other Me**


End file.
